The invention relates to an automotive laser illumination module and system. More particularly, the invention relates to an illumination module which is used to provide illumination external to an automobile for enhancing the visibility of the automobile to others, and a system for providing and controlling multiple illumination modules within the automobile.
Automotive headlights serve two important purposes. First they help illuminate objects in front of the vehicle, so that the driver can best see and avoid any obstacles. In addition, they enhance the visibility of the vehicle, so that  others can recognize that a vehicle is approaching, how quickly, and the trajectory upon which it is traveling.
The second purpose for the headlights is actually more important. When traveling at highway speeds, the distance which can be adequately illuminated by the headlights is often considerably less than that distance within which the driver could stop the vehicle if a hazard is seen thereby. Accordingly, the importance of making the vehicle visible to other vehicles and pedestrians cannot be discounted.
At times, however, conventional, halogen, and even xenon headlights are not successful in warning others of its presence, and its approach. Generally during inclement weather, the light emanating from the headlights may become so dispersed by precipitation or fog that they are only visible a short distance in front of the vehicle. In addition, in certain conditions the headlights even make it more difficult to see. In fog and snowy conditions in particular, the headlights brightly illuminate the fog and snow immediately in front of the vehicle—yet obscure other vehicles, pedestrians, and road hazards. For this reason, it should be clear why weather is a major factor in automobile accidents.
One attempted solution is to provide additional ‘fog lights’. These lights are often provided as ‘after-market’ accessories. Unfortunately, under  severe weather conditions many of these lights decrease visibility for the driver. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,958 to Chen discloses a fog signal light. U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,731 to Saufferer discloses a fog light which seeks to provide improved operation during foggy conditions by radiating polarized light.
Accordingly, what is desired is a system that will enhance the visibility of the vehicle, especially in conditions of fog by employing the qualities of LASER (Light Amplification by Stimulated Emission of Radiation) light in an automotive application such that the visibility of the automobile is greatly increased. U.S. Pat. No. 6,064,330 to Elliot et al. illustrates how laser range signals in combination with radar signals can be used to accurately measure a target range through fog. U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,637 to Morrison et al. discloses how a laser can be tuned to resonant frequency of water droplets to allow a modulated laser signal to be effectively transmitted through fog.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,757 to O'Neil et al. discloses a vehicle lighting system which seeks to minimize headlight and taillight space by eliminating the ‘bulb and reflector’ combination to allow “greater vehicle design flexibility” by providing a centralized laser emitter,  carrying the emitted light to the extremities of the vehicle using fiber optics, and then dispersing the light with a plurality of micro-optical wedges.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter. 